Susan's Gryffindor crush
by yellow 14
Summary: Susan Bones has a crush on a Gryffindor who could not possibly return her feelings. Written for The Harry Potter Femmeslash Project Challenge by Gamma and HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge and the pairing is borrowed from Gamma's Femmeslash Drabble Tag.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own ideas.

AN: Written for The Harry Potter Femmeslash Project Challenge by Gamma and HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge (Who has returned after a relatively long absense). The pairing is borrowed from Gamma's Femmeslash Drabble Tag.

"Susan, your staring again," Hannah whispered in her ear and Susan turned away blushing, much to Hannah's obvious amusement.

"I'm not staring at her," Susan whispered furiously as her face turned red and Hannah laughed.

"You were staring," Hannah said baldly with a grin on her face. "You were busy staring at Ginny and her beautiful long red hair. So why don't you talk to her?"

"ARE YOU MAD!?" Susan practically shouted, before suddenly noticing that people were staring. Dropping her voice to a whisper, she continued. "She's as straight as they come! She's dating HARRY POTTER! Who would possibly want to date quiet little me when they have HARRY POTTER and are STRAIGHT?"

"Well…" Hannah started, but a sudden grin crossed Susan's features.

"And when are YOU planning to talk to Neville?" she replied and Hannah blushed.

"Well…"

"How can I talk to Ginny when you won't even talk to Neville and he CLEARLY likes you," Susan countered quickly and Hannah frowned.

"Well I'm not su-"

"Han, he can't take his eyes off of you," Hannah pointed dryly and Hannah blushed. "If you can't make a move, what chance do I have?"

Hannah sighed. The only trouble with trying to matchmaking your best friend was that said best friend could read you like a book and very quickly turn the tables.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"So how are you and Harry?" Ron asked and Ginny shrugged.

"Same old, same old," Ginny said nonchantly. "I make all the moves and go through the motions and when we get to Hogsmeade I stare into his eyes and pretend that we're actually attracted to one another and that I'm not the girl who likes other girls."

"I still think you should try coming out of the closet Ginny," Hermione added and Ginny scowled at her.

"No! I mean, we spent most of our sixth year snogging like there was no tomorrow, not to mention all my other boyfriends. Nobody would believe that it wasn't some kind of stunt.

"Everyone who matters would know!" Hermione countered smoothly and Ginny scowled even harder.

"Mum and dad wouldn't understand!" she countered. "They're so looking forward to seeing their only daughter marry some nice boy and giving them grandchildren to fuss over."

"I dunno, they were pretty good about Charlie coming out," Ron said thoughtfully and Ginny pulled out her wand.

"What is this? Gang up on Ginny day?" she demanded and Ron put his hands up.

"We're just worried about you Ginny," Hermione said in a gentle voice and Ron added his bit.

"Yeah, even I can see that it's making you and Harry unhappy," he pointed out. "And if I can see it, then it must be obvious."

"Nice of you to be so concerned! But I don't WANT your help!"" Ginny snapped, before she stormed out of the Great Hall.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Susan stared wistfully as she stared at Ginny's retreating back and wished, not for the first time, that she had the courage to actually go after her.

"I don't get it," Ernie Macmillan said as he watched her stare. "You can fight Death Eaters without blinking an eye and yet you can't bring yourself to talk to the girl you've been crushing on since the Year of Hell."

"But the worst that can happen if I lose to a Death Eater is that I get killed!" Susan practically screeched and both Hannah and Ernie laughed.

"If there's one thing I've learned at Hogwarts is that life is too short for such regrets," Ernie finally said sadly and Susan felt ashamed of her worries. Ernie had lost his girlfriend in the Battle, so he clearly knew what he was talking about. Swallowing hard, Susan walked out after Ginny.

"Hey Ginny, are you okay?" she asked and Ginny turned around with a slightly annoyed look on her face, which softened when she saw it was Susan.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just…got to get to my next class," she said and she quickly dashed off, leaving Susan standing there, feeling elated that she had actually managed to TALK to Ginny Weasley. Now all she needed to do was actually talk to her beyond a short question. Whistling happily, she walked back into the Great Hall.


End file.
